


A Study in Blood

by aspgold



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Brutal Murder, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, fucked up demonstrations of love, taking things a bit more literal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspgold/pseuds/aspgold
Summary: "Thought you wanted to burn his heart out," Moran said. Thought you meant it figuratively, he thought.
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Kudos: 14





	A Study in Blood

Moran looked at the literally bloody mess with raised eyebrows. He was used to his employer's mood swings and epic outbursts that ended deadly. Usually with something blowing up, but this was -even by the standards of Jim Moriarty - extreme. Especially considering that Jim had gotten his hands dirty. Or bloody as it were.  
  
"Thought you wanted to burn his heart out," he said. _Thought you meant it figuratively_ , he thought.  
  
Jim shrugged, looking up from the cut open corpse on the floor, fixing Sebastian with a mad grin. Moran could hear the blood dripping from Moriarty's hands and the knife he was still holding.  
  
"Changed my mi~ind," his boss sang before his voice changed suddenly to a dull, sulky tone. "Got bored with our game," and the next instant his voice jumped up again, becoming all cheery and childlike. "And this was so much fun! You wouldn't believe!"  
  
With a few hops he was standing in front of Moran, looking up at him with bright eyes (and really, only Jim Moriarty would get away with hopping over to someone and still looking fucking scary). Something dropped from his hands and since it made a sloshing, squishy sound, Moran was quite sure it wasn't the knife.  
  
"Bloody hell," he muttered, meeting the expectant eyes of his boss.  
  
"Quite so!" Jim looked like he wanted a lollipop for doing something good. It really wasn't good what he had done and Sebastian didn't carry any lollipops around with him. Today anyway.  
  
"Did you rip out his heart?" Moran asked, having previously thought Jim had merely cut through it.  
  
"Yup, crushed it and ripped it out," Moriarty said happily.  
  
"You are a fucking lunatic," Moran couldn't help saying.  
  
"And you love me for it," he answered, voice high and eyes bright and something serious in them.  
  
So this was, what it was all about.  
  
"Yeah, and you know it," Sebastian said, drawing Jim into his arms. The knife clattered to the floor, as his hands came up to grip at his sniper's arms. Sebastian had always known that blood did _things_ to Moriarty. Especially watching someone getting cut to pieces. Now he discovered that obviously the same went for doing it himself.  
  
He looked down at Sherlock Holmes' crushed heart. Then he looked over at the bloody corpse of the man who he had come to see as a competition for Jim's attention. Calculating.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Jim asked against his collarbone, though he knew what Sebastian was thinking. Just like Sebastian knew that he knew.  
  
"That you've always looked gorgeous in nothing but your enemies blood."  
  
He smiled down at Jim, eyes just as mad and bright as his.

**Author's Note:**

> Pulled over from the Sherlock kinkmeme


End file.
